Jack Spencer
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: Fourth in the IOH series, After finally getting his dad to agree to let him walk home alone from school, it might not be such a good idea. Leading him to meet Jack Spencer just who is he and how does he know his father?


**Jack Spencer**

Tony adjusted the strap on his back pack so it wasn't falling of his shoulder, he looked up at the crosswalk sign just as it turned to walk. His dad had just agreed to let him walk home by himself today he was thirteen and since school had begun his dad continued to walk him back and forth. Though it was nice to know his dad was there to protect him if need be, it was still very uncool showing up at school with his dad. So he had finally convinced him that it was time to let him walk by himself and Tony felt very proud of himself that he got him to agree.

Tony must half walked a few yards now from the school he already passed the first intersection he had three more a left turn then a right and he was home. It wasn't that far away but it was a distance. He kicked a few stones as he walked and then looked up ahead of him, he saw a guy in a hoodie leaning against a building looking back at him. Tony quickly averted his eyes down to the ground and then slowly looked back up. The guy was still there looking at him. When Tony came up to him, he made sure to go a wide distance around the guy.

"Pretty boy, aren't you." The guy said as he passed him. Tony quickly picked up his pace. He walked fast for awhile his heart beating in his chest, he took a deep breath and listened, he heard foot steps behind him that matched his. He was pretty sure it was the guy. Now you see there was a reason his dad picked this rout for him to take and it wasn't just for the scenery. Just down another block was the firehouse and a safe zone for kids to go to when they felt threatened. Well Tony was definitely feeling threatened, so he continued his walk a bit faster and set out for the fire station. He was almost there when he heard the guy behind him start to run, Tony broke out in a sprint, thank god he was the fastest in his class.

He made it to the firehouse and ran through the door and shut it quickly behind him. Breathing hard he leaned against it trying to control his hart beat.

"Uh, son you alright?" A guy wearing a shirt that had the fair department on it with the name tag Spencer on it, also in dark blue jeans with graying hair asked him. Tony gulped to help get some liquid in his throat for it was to dry to speak.

"A guy was following me on my way home from school, I was just on the corner when he started to run, I hope you don't mind?" Tony said looking up in awe at the fire truck that the man seemed to be cleaning.

"No not at all in fact you did the right thing kid." The man said with a smile. "The names Jack." He said holding out his hand, Tony shook it his hands still shaking from the run.

"Ah Tony." Tony said as he watched the water drip of the truck, Jack seemed to notice his fascination.

"Did you want to help me clean her?" Jack asked him, Tony nodded eagerly. "Well before we do that we might want to call your parents and explain the situation have them come pick you up. Don't want anyone worrying." Jack said and Tony nodded. "So what's your dad's name and number?" Jack asked already heading to the phone.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs…" Before Tony could finish Jack interrupted him.

"Ah your Gibbs's son, no need to tell me a number I already know it." Jack said waving Tony off, Tony titled his head in confusion. But Jack had already dialed the number and now was waiting for the other end to pick up.

"Hello, Gibbs?" Jack asked into the phone.

"No uh there's no case, um It's Jack."

"Yeah, No….I have Tony here."

"No no no he's fine calm down, there was a guy following him after school today and your boy was real smart and came straight here." there was a long pause after that.

"Yeah of course I'll keep him here till you get here, did you want to speak to him he's a bit shaken up. I can see from here his hands are still shaking." Jack whispered into the phone that Tony couldn't here. Jack held out the phone to Tony.

"Your dad wants to talk to you." Jack said handing him the phone, Tony took it and said hello into the speaker as Jack ruffled his hair and went back to cleaning the truck to give Tony some privacy.

"_Hey you alright son_?" Jethro said in a relieved voice to be talking to his boy.

"Yeah dad, I did exactly what you told me to do if this ever happened." Tony said proudly.

"_That's good, I'm very proud of you, you just sit tight there for awhile and I'll come get you ok_." Jethro told him.

"Dad, the guy, Jack he said I could help him clean the fire truck, can I dad can I?" Tony asked excitedly.

"_Yeah alright. I'll be there shortly ok be good and don't brake anything_." Jethro said.

"I won't brake anything." Tony said exasperated but with a smile. "By dad love you see you soon."

"_Love you too son_." Jethro said then hung up.

Jethro pulled up outside the firehouse and parked his car. He hurried inside and past the front desk. He went back into the garage area where Tony more then likely came in at, for the street he'd be walking on would be facing that way. He walked in and laughed as he saw Tony with a bunch of other men surrounding a fire truck, all of them were soaked, while Tony also soaked, had the hose at the moment. Ii honestly looked as if they did less cleaning the truck and more water war then anything ells. There was water everywhere, Jethro shook his head and wondered over.

"Hey, how's my little firefighter doing?" Jethro asked from behind Tony while smiling.

"Dad!" Tony said as he dropped the hose and ran over to him when he got close enough Jethro grabbed him in a hug and lifted him off the ground.

"You ready to go?" Jethro asked him, Tony turned back to look at the firefighters.

"Wait dad meet my new friends!" Tony said wiggling free of Jethro as he already set him down, he may be a marine, but his boy was getting big.

"That's Jack he's the captain here!" Tony said pointing to a man about Jethro's height with graying hair. Said man walked over and stuck his hand out, Jethro grabbed it and shook.

"Hey Jack nice to see you again." Jethro said smiling, while he pulled jack into a hug.

"Nice to see you too Jethro." Jack smiled. Tony finished introducing everyone ells, after talking with each of them for awhile and thanking them they started to disperse.

"Soooo." Tony rocked on his feet." How do you guys know each other?" Tony asked curiously. Jethro smiled at his son.

"Jack's my cousin, Tony." Jethro smiled. Tony looked shocked.

"Cousin? Then what is he to me?" Tony then looked confused.

"How bout an uncle?" Jack asked hopefully, although they seem alright right now together it wasn't always like that. Jack remembers when they were younger him and Jethro used to be really close then Jethro's mom died and Jacks dad didn't want Jack over at Jethro's anymore. It was a divide that split them up Jacks dad's sister had died and Jacks dad didn't know how to handle it or something. Jack never did figure out why he told Jack he couldn't go over anymore and since they lived so far apart Jack couldn't go himself.

Then when Jack moved to Washington for his job, he found out that Jethro lived here as well, he also found out about what happened to his wife Shannon and daughter Kelley. Jack didn't even know he had a family, so Jack contacted him a few times. Though they only ever spoke on the phone until now. Now he is hoping Jethro will let him in again.

"Yeah an Uncle sounds about right." Jethro said with a smile.

"Cool!" Tony said with a smile then hugged Jack. "You'll come over a lot right because your totally cool!" Tony said excitedly.

"Hey what bout me?" Jethro said with a indigent expression on his face.

"Yeah sure your cool to dad." Tony said quickly Jack laughed at that and Jethro rolled his eyes.

"Alright time to go." Jethro said putting his hands on his sons shoulders and steering him to the door.

"What about Jack, your gonna come over right?" Tony said looking over his should as Jethro steered him.

"Yes I'm sure Jack will come over right Jack." Jethro said with a smile at Jack, Jack smiled back.

"Of course we have to finish our little water war Tony, for I do believe someone still needs to be shown who's the king of the water." Jack said with a smirk.

"That would be me." Tony said just as Jethro pushed him out the door.

"See you Jack give me a call when you want to come over k." Jethro said.

"Alright Jethro see you." With that Jethro fallowed Tony out and Jack shook his head and looked at the truck in front of him. It still needed to be washed and it was getting really late. Ah well he could always finish washing it tomorrow. Jack shook his head and laughed.

**THE END but not the end of the series oh no this series aint done yet : ) **

**Hope you liked Leave a review! Peace out.**


End file.
